Sweet Banana Cream
by LadyLunaticFringe
Summary: Frosting so good it'll make you wanna fuck. What's not to love about that? Enjoy. :)


A/N: It's been a while since I've written a fic so hopefully I haven't gotten rusty lol. Thanks for reading.

Jon stepped out of the bathroom wearing grey boxer briefs after taking a nice, long hot shower. His hair and body were still slightly damp as the sweet aroma of vanilla extract and fresh ripe bananas filled his nose while he walked to the kitchen. Hearing the mellow sounds of classic rock playing on the stereo, he stepped into the doorway seeing his girlfriend standing at the counter wearing a tank top and panties whisking something in a big blue mixing bowl. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water – he opened it up and took a drink out of it as he walked over to Mia.

A smile grew across her face when she felt Jon's presence. He rested his chin on her shoulder with his cheek against hers, wrapping his beautiful arms around her curvy luscious hips. "What you baking sexy mama?" He asked with an alluring voice. "Banana nut cupcakes. It's something that just popped into my head while I was laying on the couch." She said smiling, taking in her sexy boyfriend's scent. "Mmm you smell really good baby." Mia added. "Thanks." "I hope you don't mind me using your pans and me bring over my baking stuff." "Nah, not at all, use whatever you want. I love watching you in the kitchen, you need any help with anything?" Jon offered as he groped his girlfriend a little bit, watching her whisk the banana cream frosting. "What is this, frosting? Here, let me." He said grabbing the whisk from his girlfriend's hand, taking over. "Actually I was almost done." She giggled continuing, "But do you wanna be my taste tester?" Mia said. "Go ahead and lick it." She added.

Jon grinned wickedly at his sexy little girlfriend. "You want me to lick it huh?" He said holding the whisk in his hand. "Yes." Mia said giggling when suddenly Jon spread the frosting on his girlfriend's chest and licked it clean off with his tongue. "Jon!" She said shocked after being caught totally off guard but seconds after she bit her lip, becoming slightly turned on. "Mmm fuck, that's really good. Oh My God, can I have some more?" Jon laughed licking his lips, digging his finger in the bowl and eating the frosting like a big kid. "Oh my god babe, please save some for the cupcakes." Mia said laughing uncontrollably. Jon moan, licking the frosting off of his fingers getting some of it on his cheek. "You're such a messy eater." Mia said causing Jon to wink at her again. "Mmm you have no fucking idea." Jon said wiping some of the frosting on his girlfriend's neck and licking it off, pressing her against the edge of the counter as he sucks on her skin moaning. Mia moans, sliding her hands up Jon's back wrapping her leg around his waist. "Mmm you are so delicious. I just wanna eat you up girl." He says dragging his tongue up her neck and shoves it into her mouth, kissing her deeply and she returned the favor. Jon put her onto the counter as he climbed up on top of her, pushing the bowls and other baking tools aside. Mia grabbed the bowl of frosting and scooped some of it out onto her finger and spread it on Jon's tongue when he stuck it out for her. She sucked it off of his tongue – moaning, while they made out roughly.

Jon's hand ran down his girlfriend's body, grabbing her thigh and lifting it up as he started grinding his body against hers while his hard on rubbed against her panty covered pussy roughly causing Mia to become even wetter and more aroused. "Mmm you're gonna give me that pussy, aren't you huh?" Jon growled grinding harder. "Fuck yeah I am." Mia moaned. She was so horny that she was about to burst if she got any hotter. "Mmm that's what I likes to hear babygirl." Jon said caressing his hands up her body, pushing up her tank top – Mia stripped it off quickly becoming weaker and needier for her boyfriend to ravish her some more. Jon grabbed Mia's panties with his teeth and pulled them off of her body, tossing them away onto the floor.

He climbed down off of the counter leaving his sweet Mia naked and vulnerable while he walked over to the freezer. "Mmm what are you doing baby?" Mia asked playfully rubbing her inner thigh dying to play with her pussy a little bit, wanting to feel her wetness on her fingers. "I suddenly have a craving for a chocolate sundae with vanilla ice cream." Jon said smirking playfully as he walked back over to his beautiful lover. Removing the lid from the container he grabbed a spoon and ate a scoop of the sweet and creamy treat while his girlfriend watched him with anticipation. Once his mouth was nice and icy cold he placed his face in between Mia's thighs and gently started blowing on her pussy causing her to tremble slightly. She inhaled sharply and moaned with a bone chilling shiver, dragging her fingertips up her body rubbing her big breasts as Jon continued to blow the ice cold breeze against her tingly genitalia. "Oh My God." She whispered as Jon ate another scoop of ice cream making sure to get his tongue and lips super cold before giving her the oral pleasure of a lifetime. Jon pulled his girlfriend closer to his face so that he could lick and devour her deeply. Mia smoothed her fingers through his hair and gripped it gently in her fist while he licked and slurped on her wetness. With his eyes closed, he was super focused – enjoying the yummy taste of his sweet Mia's pussy. Mia whimpered and moaned Jon's name in a whiny, breathy tone when he started stroking her clit with his sexy rosy pink lips feeling her wetness against his smooth, shaved chin giving her pussy one last lick. "God I fucking love you Jon." She said achingly, wanting his dick so badly inside of her that it hurt.

The timer dinged on the oven, the cupcakes couldn't have picked a worst time to be finished baking. "I got it baby." Jon laughed seeing a look of disappointment on Mia's face. He grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the pan outta the oven, setting them on the counter to cool down. After he closed and turned off the oven, he pulled off the mitts and tossed them onto the counter seeing that he girlfriend was sitting up on the countertop, digging her finger into the black waistband of his underwear – pulling him slightly close to her naughtily. He smirked when he felt her black polished toes rubbing against his balls, she bit her lip watching the expression of pleasure on his pretty face. Stroking him with her foot caused pre cum to start flowing from his sensitive, thick full dick which formed a wet spot in the front of his boxers.

Jon moaned deeply in his throat – he absolutely loved it when his girlfriend was just as horny as he was during foreplay because she became just as naughty as he was. "Mmm let's trade places." Mia suggested. "Fuck I thought you'd never ask." Jon said grinning as he takes her off of the counter and climbs up onto the warm, wet spot where she was sitting. Mia took a second to admire every inching detail of her boyfriend's gorgeous body – when you have a boyfriend as lustfully stunning as hers, you have to really savor the moment especially when he keeps you satisfied in every way possible.

Jon rubbed his dick wanting so desperately to jerk off just dying to relieve himself of his load. She sucked at the imprint of his balls, gently massaging her lips over the cotton fabric that was covering him. She moved his hand away from his dick as she licked it rough and slow up and down, hearing Jon groan softly, saying "Fuck baby, I'm about to explode, please." He begged in needy tone. Mia giggled evilly, she loved it when she made Jon ache to cum but she didn't want all of his "goodness" to go to waste in his underwear so she grabbed them and pulled them down off of his body. She licked up his exposed slick shaft making Jon hiss with pleasure. "You love torturing me, don't you?" Jon said playfully causing Mia to chuckle. "You know how much I love having a quick taste first." She winked, taking him into her mouth and started sucking him dry of the pre cum that was still leaking out of his slit while she stroked him in her hand steadily. She worked her mouth, tongue and hand all at the same pace going a little faster and deeper each time.

After a while, she took her hand away and slid him deep into her mouth which made Jon give a breathy, deep moan. "You suck this dick so damn good baby. Oh don't stop." Jon said with a whisper, enjoying the pleasure so much that his breath was all caught up in his throat. He threw his head back with his hand on the back of her neck, wanting to feel the motion of her raising and lowering her head on him. She moaned deeply loving the taste of him inside of her mouth until he pulled her off of him, summoning her to come and sit on his lap with his finger immediately, speechless wanting and ready to cum in her pussy.

Mia climbed up onto Jon's lap as he laid back on the countertop, she rubbed her soaking wet pussy against his throbbing shaft – making it slicker with the mixture of saliva and cum. She leaned down toward him moaning softly as they began kissing roughly, tasting themselves on each other's lips and tongues, absolutely loving it like always. Jon stuffed his dick inside of her deep, feeling it swallow him whole like a starving beast. He groaned feeling Mia's tight pussy hug and stroke him with the perfect grip while Mia shivered a gasp and a weak moan because she loved the way her boyfriend's thickness filled the inside of her pussy wall to wall. She wanted to take it slow at first just to make it last as long as possible; but who was she kidding, when it comes to her boyfriend the harder, the faster, the deeper and the rougher the fucking was – the better. Don't get her wrong, making love to him was just as incredible but she just loved it when that animal came out in him.

Mia kissed his neck and chest while fucking him in a steady back and forth motion, spreading her legs wider, feeling Jon grinding with her against the counter. His strong hands smoothed and gripped against her full thick ass, his fingertips grazed up her lower back as he wrapped his arms around her tight and he began thrusting himself up into her pussy hard and fast, catching her by surprise. "Fuck." She groaned with pleasure as she cried out Jon's name louder and louder, she absolutely loved taking his dick and he loved making her take it with every deep thrust.

Jon panted and moaned his girlfriend's name, giving her a few quicker, hard deep thrusts before they came together inside of her. He slid his hand up Mia's back gently making her shiver – she absolutely loved his touch. They shared a deep and sensual kiss while Jon was still inside of her, milking himself dry in her pussy before he pulled out, breaking the kiss.

Once they climbed off of the counter Mia touched the cupcakes. "Hmm still a little warm. I'm gonna wait until they are fully cooled before I frost them." She said as she turned to face her boyfriend. "Well that is if there's any left over." She said giggling at the guilty party. "What'd I do? I don't know what you're talking about." Jon said laughing. He grabbed the bowl and peeked in it seeing a little corner of frosting. "A-ha! See, it's not all gone." He winked showing his girlfriend before digging his finger in it and eating it. "Mmm it's still good and usable." "Oh My God." Mia laughed letting her boyfriend eat the rest out of the bowl. "You're just so adorable. I dunno what I'm gonna do with you Jon." "Well you can make more frosting and you can keep loving me baby." Jon said, impersonating Elvis Presley acting his usual adorable playful self. "I can do both of those things after I take a shower and get cleaned up." Mia winked. "Yeah I'm feeling a little bit sticky myself." Jon chuckled, following behind his girlfriend as they walked to the bathroom. "With cum or frosting?" Mia winked saying jokingly. "Both." Jon said laughing, following his girlfriend to the shower.

After their shower together, Mia waltzed back into the kitchen putting her short black hair in a ponytail while her boyfriend's Explicit Mox Violence shirt brushed against her soft smooth brown skin exposing her dark blue panties. She turned the stereo back on playing some White Zombie as she loaded up the dishwasher and cleaned off the countertops before she got started making some more frosting for the cupcakes. Jon walked into the kitchen feeling rejuvenated wearing a fresh pair of clean underwear. He walked over to the fridge to grab a beer, popping the cap off of it and tossing it into the trash can while walking over to his girlfriend. He smacked Mia on the butt, taking a drink from the beer bottle wrapping his arms around her like he did earlier before they fucked each other. He cozied up to her while she put the ingredients in the bowl and said "You wanna split a beer with me sugar?" He growled in her ear deeply which sent chills to her pussy again causing her to blush. "Sure. I am pretty thirsty actually." She said taking a long drink from Jon's bottle, moaning softly as the icy cold alcohol slid down her throat. "Mmm fuck that's good." Mia said putting the empty bottle on the counter grinning as the alcohol made her pussy tingle a little bit more along with the warm breeze of her boyfriend's breath against her neck. "Mmm you gonna get me another beer, big daddy? Hmm?" Mia winked turning her head, giving Jon a smooch on the cheek with her cool, plump lips. "Sure." Jon smiled going back over to the fridge grabbing another beer for them both. Mia finally finished making the second batch of frosting. "Annnd finally finished." She said, smiling at her success as she grabbed the piping bag, scooping in the frosting as Jon walked back over with the beer, setting it down on the counter watching his sexy girl. "You should write my name on mine." He said chuckling. "You should totally go for it babe." Mia said handing Jon the piping bag. "Alright step aside and watch the master work some magic." Jon said while he writes "Mox" on one of the cakes. "That actually looks really good. I'm impressed." Mia giggled as Jon wrote her name on one of the cakes with a smiley face on the side of it. "I call it edible autographs." Jon said smiling continuing. "Alright the artist is done, here ya go." Jon says handing over the bag of frosting "besides my beer is getting warm." He laughs walking to his bedroom that they shared whenever she came over, which was almost always. Taking a drink from his beer while Mia shakes her head at her silly boyfriend, giggling at him while she finished frosting the cakes.

Jon laid in bed watching TV when Mia came in the plate of cupcakes, napkins and three more beers for them both so that they could enjoy the rest of their evening together. "All done baby." She said climbing into bed with him. "Perfect, I finally get to eat one." He said eager to sample what she made. Mia smiled sitting on his lap, feeding him a cupcake. "Tell me how you like it boo." As she balled up the wrapper putting it on the plate, hearing Jon moan with pleasure licking his lips. "Best damn cupcake I've ever tasted in my life." He said giving her a kiss on the lips, making her smile. "Mmm you're the fucking best baby. I love you Mia." "I love you too Jon." She said blushing trying a cupcake for herself.


End file.
